Veneer
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Ryusei Sakuta was only told to infiltrate the Kamen Rider Club, keep his identity as Kamen Rider Meteor a secret and find the Aries Zodiarts. Unfortunately, he has caught the eye of Gentaro Kisaragi and is invited to the strange Ouroboros Organization. After figuring out what's truly going on, Ryusei needs to escape before he becomes one of the organization's victims.
1. Coquiety

**Veneer**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: M

Summary: Ryusei Sakuta only had two objectives when he transferred to Amanogawa High: to defeat the Zodiarts and to ensure that his identity as the mysterious Kamen Rider Meteor was kept a secret. Unfortunately, what he did not expect was him becoming the target of one Gentaro Kisaragi, the man to befriend everyone in Amanogawa High. Gentaro invites Ryusei to an organization only he is part of, and Ryusei must learn how to escape what is in store for him before it's too late.

Warnings: Mentioning of slash, violence and more mature themes. As Akibaranger would say, "Good kids, stay away from this show."

Notes: Takes place somewhere after Episode 18 of Kamen Rider Fourze.

**I: Coquetry**

"_Truth is a great flirt."_

_-Franz Liszt_

_It was raining the day that Gentaro Kisaragi last saw his parents._

_He was only eight years old when he attended his parents' funeral service, sitting alongside his grandfather in a long white robe that went past his feet. There were hundreds of mourners who were also saying their goodbyes as the bodies of both husband and wife were incinerated in a large furnace. Their lives ended too soon, and all that they left behind was a little boy who promised to make lots of friends for their sake. Still, having thousands of friends could never replace the love that his mother and father could give him._

"_Be strong, Gentaro," said Goro Kisaragi, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Your parents would want you to keep smiling for their sake."_

_Gentaro nodded his head as he saw his grandfather slowly walk to the stage, preparing to send his own farewells to his son and daughter-in-law. Gentaro sniffled as someone approached with an umbrella in hand. He looked up, seeing two young men smiling at him._

"_Hello, little one," said the one holding the umbrella. "Do you know who we are?"_

"_N-no," Gentaro stammered. "I don't."_

"_It's going to be all right," said the second man, extending a hand out to Gentaro. "We're good friends of your parents. We want to take you in to our little group."_

"_Really?" Gentaro remembered his parents talking about their jobs, but the terms they used were too big for someone like him. Still, it always sounded so fascinating and one day, he would be just like them. "What is it called?"_

"_We work for a group called Ouroboros," said the umbrella-wielding man. "Our specialty is helping those who have lost family members and to help get them through their trauma. Will you accept?"_

"_Will I get to make lots and lots of friends there? That's what my parents would want."_

"_You can make a thousand friends in ten years if that's what you want," said the second man with a laugh. "All you have to do is take our hands, and we'll show you all that you need to know."_

_Gentaro blinked as he turned his gaze toward his grandfather. Goro Kisaragi was trembling, trying to keep his voice still as he talked about how he missed his son. The old man was not paying attention to the strange men, but it was probably for the best. Plus, if those two said that Gentaro could make lots of friends, wouldn't that mean he was doing something good? His parents were so proud of him befriending people and making a thousand people happy would make him a thousand times happier._

_Without hesitation, Gentaro Kisaragi took those hands into his._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kisaragi! YOU BASTARD!"

Gentaro Kisaragi turned and felt a fist connect to his jaw. He fell to the ground in pain, just as he heard the distance cries of hundreds of seagulls flying off. He turned, seeing the transfer student, Ryusei Sakuta, standing over him. Ryusei's face was contorted with anger at Gentaro, but he didn't understand why.

"That hurt…" he muttered, placing a hand where Ryusei punched him. Gentaro saw Ryusei look down in disbelief, apologizing while bowing toward the fallen delinquent.

"I went absolutely nuts!" Ryusei exclaimed, rushing toward Gentaro's side. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm such an idiot..."

Gentaro saw Ryusei's eyes and blinked. There was something inside the transfer student that made him feel suspicious. Gentaro shook his head and began to stand up.

"You finally showed your true face to me, haven't you?" he asked. Ryusei tilted his head in confusion, but otherwise let Gentaro continue. "I don't know what you're thinking but…you were pretty angry when you punched me like that." Gentaro smiled as he pulled out something from his pocket. "Here, take this."

Ryusei snatched the item from Gentaro's hand and inspected it. It was some sort of business card with a red serpent biting its own tail surrounded by a cluster of stars.

"Ouroboros?" Ryusei read, seeing the name printed on the card. "What is this?"

"It's an agency that I work in," Gentaro explained. "It's for those who hide their earnestness from others. When you punched me, I felt everything you wanted to tell me, and it reminded me of some mysterious fighter that kicked my ass yesterday." He scratched the back of his head as he continued. "I thought to myself, 'I'll find him, and I'll befriend him.' I also wanted to give him my card—I thought he'd be interested."

"_Interested in what you have in store?" _Ryusei thought darkly. _"I highly doubt that." _He pocketed the card nonetheless.

"I hope you can come to the address tonight at 8 PM sharp," Gentaro continued. "It'll be fun, don't you think?"

"S-sure!" said Ryusei, his mouth becoming his biggest "I'm smiling but not really at you" grin ever. "But right now, we should…WHOA!"

The figures of the Libra and Scorpio Zodiarts appeared from behind as if waiting in an ambush. Gentaro prepared the Fourze Driver as Ryusei stepped back in feigned fear.

"Get going, Ryusei!" Gentaro exclaimed. "I'll take care of these two!"

"R-right!" Ryusei stammered, rushing off from the scuffle. As he did, he smirked to himself. His identity had not been discovered, and everything was as it should be. Gentaro was such a complete idiot.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Sometime after the fight with both Libra and Scorpio Zodiarts, Gentaro brought Ryusei into the Rabbit Hatch once more where his friends and fellow Kamen Rider Club Members were waiting for him. In the abandoned space station/secret clubhouse, everyone was doing their own business, none of them paying attention to their club leader bringing in someone new to enter their club. Gentaro cleared his throat to gather their attention.

"I met up with Ryusei and saw his earnestness," he explained. "Therefore, I revoke my veto and now accept Ryusei Sakuta as a fellow member of the Kamen Rider Club."

This was met by exclamations of surprise from everyone, particularly of Kengo Utahoshi, who nearly dropped his tools from hearing the news. Ryusei waved hello and smiled as Gentaro placed a hand on the new club member's shoulder.

"We're going to be great friends, don't you think?" he said. "I also hope you go to the address later tonight."

"Sure," said Ryusei, smiling once more. _Then maybe I should eat live scorpions for supper._

"Gen-chan," said Yuki, standing up. "It's almost 5! Don't you have another meeting tonight?"

"Yeah," Gentaro answered, nodding his head. "The group needs me to do double-duty regarding a grieving widow and an estranged wife. That's also not counting..."

"Oh," Yuki quickly nodded her head. "Well, be careful. Don't get any more scars and such."

"Scars?" asked Shun, raising an eyebrow. He set the weights down to the ground. "Gentaro, what are you..."

"Don't worry about me," said Gentaro, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. "Let's just say that I help out the community in my spare time."

"That's very sweet of you," Miu noted, flipping another page of the magazine in her hands. "I bet it goes with your philosophy with befriending everyone, right?"

"Yep!" Gentaro looked at his watch. "Crap! I better get going! My masters, I mean, lords, I mean...I have to run!"

He rushed out of the Rabbit Hatch as everyone else looked in confusion. Ryusei pulled out the business card that Gentaro handed him and looked at it closely. Written underneath the address was a name written in hirigana.

"_Matthew?" _he thought to himself. _"I wonder who that could be?"_

"Yuki," said Kengo, seeing his best friend scribbling something in her sketchbook. "What were you discussing with Kisaragi?"

"Ah, Gentaro works part-time at this special group for those who lost important loved ones," Yuki explained. "He goes there and gets paid to be someone's brother, boyfriend, etc. He treats all of his clients as friends."

"That explains that whole 'I made a thousand friends' thing," said JK, looking up from his laptop. "What's the name of the group?"

"It's...It's..." Yuki scratched her head. "Funny...the name always escapes me."

"_Odd..."_ Ryusei thought, looking at the business card in hand. _"Should I tell or...No, that would just raise even more questions. Best keep this a secret for now."_

"Well," Ryusei clapped his hands together and smiled. "What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing much," said Tomoko, pouring herself a cup of tea. "We usually do some testing for the Astroswitches, but we can't do it without Fourze. We just hang out and relax."

"Ah. Listen, I have to get going. My parents are going to be worried about my whereabouts. I'll see you guys later..." Ryusei waved goodbye and left the Rabbit Hatch, still looking at the business card. He had this strange feeling in his gut telling him that something was not right with what Gentaro was saying. He was definitely hiding something.

"_Let's see where this goes." _He thought, walking into the light.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

At five till 8, Ryusei rode his motorcycle, the Machine Meteorstar, to the specific address on the back of Gentaro's business card. He slowed to a stop, looking at the building that was his destination. There was a neon sign of a red snake biting its tale and the word "Ouroboros" in golden cursive. In front of the building was a woman with short silver hair and dressed in white.

"Excuse me," said the woman, approaching Ryusei. "Do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"I think so," said Ryusei, showing the card. "I think the card says Matthew or something like..."

"Lucky!" the woman grabbed Ryusei's hand, her eyes wide with excitement. "Matthew is one of the best! You're lucky to have him!"

"For what?"

"You'll see! Oh, my name is Shirogane. I'll be taking care of you and your motorcycle tonight, if you don't mind."

"Um...okay, then." Ryusei dismounted from the Machine Meteorstar. "Take care of her, all right?"

"Will do! Just enter inside and have fun! Matthew should be ready in about ten minutes!" Shirogane waved goodbye as she drove the motorcycle into the alley. Ryusei narrowed his eyes as he entered the building. He saw many teenagers sitting down, filling out some sort of form with serious looks on their faces. Standing guard over them was a bouncer, whose arms were folded across his chest. Ryusei cleared his throat and handed the business card to the intimidating man. The bouncer inspected both sides before handing it back to Ryusei, nodding his head and opening the door for him.

"_Well, that was easier than I thought." _Ryusei said in his mind, walking deeper into the interior of the Ouroboros building. It was some sort of club, complete with a dance floor, bartending station, DJ and dining tables. Ryusei sat himself down at the bar, letting out a sigh as he started to wonder if going to this strange place was even worth trying to figure out the enigma that was Gentaro Kisaragi. What wasn't helping was the music and the rhythmic thuds that began to bombard his brain.

The bartender handed Ryusei a glass filled with a blue and green liquid in alternate patterns, topped with a candy cane straw.

"It's our specialty," said the bartender, wiping a glass in her hand. "Striped Blue Shepherd. Don't worry, all of our drinks are non-alcoholic."

"What is this place?" asked Ryusei, taking a sip of his drink. He felt a rush of peppermint and blue raspberry wash through his tongue. He downed the rest of his drink before continuing. "And who's Matthew?"

"You'll see when he gets here," The bartender replied. "Now," she went behind the counter and handed a clipboard and pen. "As per club rules, all newcomers must fill out a registration form in regards to the rules and regulations of the Ouroboros organization. Also," The bartender then pulled out a drink menu and shoved it into Ryusei's face. "Feel free to have any of our specialties.

"But I don't think I can pay for any of these..."

"Don't worry," There was a mischievous smile on the bartender's face. "You'll pay soon enough."

"Er, okay..."

The bartender soon helped a few more patrons with some drinks as Ryusei began to answer all of the questions as fast as he could. There were normal ones like name, birthday (His was June 6th), address, occupation, etc. Then there were interesting ones like "Favorite Vacation Spot" (none at the moment), favorite type of sweets (lollipops, cherry-flavored), favorite colors (black and blue), favorite shape (stars), favorite scent (fresh rain) and so on. He ordered three more drinks while he finished off the last four pages of the form—with strange names like Silver Scale, Scorpion's Stinger and Midnight Maiden—which made his head feel slightly funny. Perhaps it was also due to the music that kept blasting away and everyone singing to a set of incomprehensible lyrics, but he brushed that aside as he finally signed his name at the bottom. He then slammed the clipboard onto the counter with a sigh.

"I'm done," he said, handing the clipboard back to the bartender. "And I want a Coral Crab Cluster as soon as you can."

"Hold on, tiger," the bartender chuckled, going through the registration form. She nodded her head, tapped the tip of the pen on her tongue and circled a few things. Then, she handed it back to Ryusei and smiled. "Congratulations! Everything is in order. Now, let me make you that special drink and Matthew will be here with you shortly."

"But you still haven't answered my question: What is Ouroboros all about?"

"It's all about opening up new possibilities in today's society. If the person who handed you the card wants you to see Matthew, then the higher-ups must want a good look at you. Also," the bartender winked at Ryusei as she began pouring ingredients into a glass. "A lot of us _really_ want to get into you, if you know what I mean."

Ryusei just nodded his head as he was handed a rose colored drink with lots of bubbles. He drank it down in one gulp as the bass of the newest track readied his mind for whatever he was going to face.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Here we are!" said Shirogane, bringing Ryusei to Room 007 at the building's second floor. Using the key in hand to unlock the door, she opened it and lightly pushed him inside. "Have a nice time! Say 'hi' to Matthew for me!"

Ryusei just nodded his head as the door closed, Shirogane locking it tight. It was dark inside, so he immediately went for the light switch. When the light turned on, Ryusei saw that it was a large bedroom with black and blue pillows. He looked up, seeing hundreds of white dots mapping the ceiling like the night sky. He took a deep breath—it smelled like rain.

"What the..." Ryusei looked around. "What is this place?"

"Don't you like it?" asked a soft, alluring voice. "You filled out everything on the form so perfectly, and I had to admit you drinking like that was adorable."

Ryusei turned around as something was shoved into his mouth. He was about to spit it out when he realized what it was. It was a cherry-flavored lollipop. Now it was starting to get creepy—wasn't the information on the registration form supposed to be private?

He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and looked at the person leaning against the door. He was dressed in a long white bathrobe and adorning his neck was a silver necklace of a capital U with a wavy line going through it. What surprised Ryusei the most was the person's face—he knew that face from just a few hours ago.

"Welcome to the Ouroboros Organization," said the person. "I am Matthew, your host for this evening. However, I think you might know me better as Gentaro Kisaragi."

Ryusei felt his heart beating against his chest as everything started to blur together. Matthew was Gentaro's alias and the fact that Gentaro was good at befriending people (if that was what he was truly doing) made him nearly smack himself across the face. He fell for this plan hook, line and sinker. Gentaro just laughed at the look on Ryusei's face.

"Come, Ryusei," he whispered, taking Ryusei by the hand. "We have so much to do tonight."


	2. Induction

**Veneer**

**II: Induction**

"_I cannot trust a man to control others who cannot control himself."_

_-Robert E. Lee_

Ryusei, still unsure as to what was going on, decided that the best way to escape his predicament was to fight his way out. He lifted his leg into the air to prepare a kick that would knock Gentaro unconscious…only for Gentaro grab onto to his foot just mere centimeters away from his face. Gentaro then took Ryusei's hand into his own, letting his tongue run down the slightly moist lollipop.

"Mmm, delicious," he noted, taking it into his mouth. "I wonder if the cherry flavor swirled around your tongue also."

"What the fuck?" Ryusei cursed, trying his hardest to lower his leg. Gentaro's grip was firm, and just as Ryusei was about to use his hand to punch Gentaro across the face, Gentaro pushed Ryusei onto the black and blue bed with a soft thud.

"Such a naughty guest shouldn't use language around his host," Gentaro chuckled, removing his bathrobe. As it fell to the ground, Ryusei saw that the way to the door was clear. He crouched down and leaped underneath Gentaro's raised arms, his hands grabbing onto the door knob in hope that he could be free from this madness. Gentaro, rolling his eyes, just pulled Ryusei away and dropped him onto the bed once more, using the sash from his bathrobe to bind Ryusei's wrists behind his back.

"Who are you?" Ryusei growled. Gentaro, dressed only in a pair of black pants and two silver bracelets wrapped around his right wrist, just smiled.

"I'm one of the higher-ups of the Ouroboros Organization," he answered. "I'm part of a rental service in which I, and many of my brethren, go around and act out as roles for different people. Need a boyfriend? I'll be one. Did your son die and you want dinner with them for one last time? I'll be there. Need someone to cuddle while you sleep?" Gentaro licked his lips around the lollipop still in his mouth. "I've done it."

Ryusei felt a lump in his throat. He heard about people being kidnapped and wound up acting as if they never knew their family members or, in other cases, being killed in messy deaths. When he checked the Ouroboros website after leaving the Rabbit Hatch, it looked like any other organization that helped people. "Looks could be deceiving," the old saying went.

"But don't worry," Gentaro continued. "The people I help, I truly befriend. We take pictures once my duty is over, and then I write my client a letter or e-mail regarding the time we had together. However…" he turned his gaze toward Ryusei, his eyes filled with some hidden emotion of lust. "When I saw you enter school yesterday, I just knew that you were different. When you punched me across the face, I knew that I found someone I could claim as my own."

"Y-you're joking, right?" Ryusei replied, trying to smile his "Not smiling at you" grin once more. However, with the information and situation at hand, it was more like a "I'm trying my hardest not to scream" smile. "This is all just a dream…and I'm…"

"You're here with me until the sun comes up," Gentaro smirked, placing a hand on Ryusei's face. "And I'm going to show you paradise."

"_Oh god, no!" _Ryusei thought to himself. _"I'm going to get drugged __or date-raped or something on the lines of that! I have to get out of here and FAST!"_

"Don't even think about trying to leave," Gentaro replied. "I'm sure those drinks you were pouring down should be affecting you any second now."

"But the bartender said—"

"Yes, all of the drinks served at Ouroboros have no alcohol whatsoever. What type of organization would we be if we started handing out booze to innocent teenagers? No," Gentaro picked up a glass of Striped Blue Shepherd table and dipped his fingers in it. "We use more potent ingredients at the bar—stuff that most people probably have never heard of."

He crawled on top of Ryusei, his knee lightly pressing onto the bound man's stomach as he placed his fingertips into Ryusei's mouth. Ryusei was about to protest, but then he felt the buzz from the blue raspberry and peppermint cocktail cloud his mind. Gentaro shuddered when he felt Ryusei slowly lick his fingers to catch every last drop of the drink before he dipped his fingers into the drink and began repeating the same process once more.

"Ah, I think we figured out which drink you loved the most," he chuckled. "Aside from your regular soda and flavorings, we also had some special ingredients kept away for those that need to 'open up' so to speak. The Striped Blue Shepherd contains two parts stardust, three parts rain grass, and a drop of venom from a Blue Sun Cobra. It's one of my favorite drinks and I use it when I really need to...'unwind.'"

Ryusei didn't hear, or if he did he just couldn't comprehend what was going on. The flavor of the drink was erasing his worries and fears and replacing it with the need of just having more and more of that drink swishing around his mouth. Gentaro saw his bound guest relax and his eyes lowered half-mast, signaling that the drink was working its magic. He slightly opened Ryusei's mouth and poured the rest of the drink down his throat, watching as Ryusei gulped every drop down without hesitation. Seeing a few more drops left, Gentaro tipped the cup near Ryusei's lips.

"Lick," he commanded. Ryusei nodded his head as his tongue licked the last remnants of the drink until it was clean. Gentaro set the glass down before he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and placed it into Ryusei's once more. Ryusei began to suck on his new treat, feeling the sweetness of cherries combine with the mixture of the Blue Shepherd drink. Gentaro smiled as he saw the first phase of tonight completed.

"I suppose you might want to know what I'm going to do to you, right?" he said. Ryusei absentmindedly continued to suck on the lollipop. Gentaro chuckled. "It's such a funny story, though. I promised to only tell it to the one that I shall take as my own, and here you are."

He started to unbutton Ryusei's long-sleeved shirt as he spoke. "I was fifteen when it happened. Having worked in the agency for quite some time, the owners were very happy to see me coming along so splendidly in requests. They asked me to come see them for something important, so I did. I went to the room they wanted me to go to and I opened it. Then, I saw a magnificent sight."

Gentaro pulled the shirt back until Ryusei's chest was exposed. He licked his lips and placed a kiss over Ryusei's heart. "I saw the two fuck their brains out," he said. "There they were, naked and screaming and grabbing and pinching each other. I just watched as they rode one enough and did so many naughty things that I didn't even know about. Just as they released their hot seed, they saw me watching in disbelief."

His hands trailed down Ryusei's waist and onto the hem of his pants. He pulled them down, exposing a pair of white briefs. Lightly tracing his fingers over Ryusei's already hardened cock, he saw Ryusei's body slightly twitch as he slipped his hand to stroke him. Gentaro then slipped a hand inside his own pants and gasped when he touched himself, shuddering at how good to feel so much pleasure inside of him. He wanted to release so badly, but he was trained not to do so until it was time.

"At first, I didn't know how to respond," he said. "Neither did my masters. I lusted for them, and I asked them to take me. They were unsure if it was the right thing to do, so I just copied what they did. I blew, sucked, touched, pinched and pretty much did everything except penetrate them. They did that to me, and I was sent into paradise. They made me so filthy and treated me as one of their own. Oh…it was heaven. Once a month, I was taught all there was to know about who they were—who they _truly were_, I mean. They instructed me that there would be a day that I would find a mate and that I must take them as they did me. When you punched me in the face, I knew you would be the one. I wanted you for what was hidden inside of you. There was this burning passion you held that needs to be tamed by me. Then, I'll mold you to whatever I want you to be and perhaps we'll add one or two more others into our little harem. What do you think?"

"Ugh…" Ryusei moaned, his mind confused from the Blue Shepherd drink, the lollipop in his mouth and a hand that was dragging him closer and closer to his release. Still, he was able to say one coherent word despite everything else going blurry. "No…"

"No?" Gentaro repeated, pulling his hand out of Ryusei. He pulled out the lollipop and put it back into his lips. "Oh, dear. It looks like we're going to need another drink to get your head in the game. Now…a Midnight Maiden should work. You did note that blue and black were your favorite colors, correct?"

He reached for another glass filled with a midnight-blue colored liquid topped with silver dust. He dipped his fingers into it and shoved them down Ryusei's mouth once more. Ryusei didn't have time to resist and his tongue started sucking once more, determined to have the drink send him into a land of pure pleasure. Gentaro's grin grew wider as he saw Ryusei unconsciously buck his hips, a sure sign that his common sense already left. Still stroking himself, Gentaro then poured a bit of the drink down Ryusei's throat, before dumping the rest over Ryusei's face and chest.

"Ugh…please," Ryusei whispered, focusing his gaze toward Gentaro. "Please…"

"Please what?" asked Gentaro, licking Ryusei's face. "Tell me what you want, my love."

"Please…me…" Ryusei shuddered as he felt Gentaro place kisses down his neck and collarbone. He gasped when he felt Gentaro lightly sucking on one of his nipples and let out another moan as he felt that strong hand stroking him in-between his legs. "Yes…so good…"

"What shall I get in return?" asked Gentaro, his strokes transformed into rough jerks. "Will you call me 'Master' when we are alone? Will you suck me off when I tell you to? Will you join the Ourobors Organization under your free will and help in its plans? Will you become one of us? Will you spill all of your secrets to me? Will you?"

"Yes!" Ryusei exclaimed, tears falling down his face. "Please…Master…I…I will! Stop this…please…"

"Shh…" Gentaro kissed the tears falling down his beloved beauty's eyes. "Everything is going to be all right. Don't cry."

"I want you…Master…" Ryusei croaked, his eyes trailing down toward Gentaro's pants. He swallowed a lump in his throat and added, "Let me suck you…please…"

"If you do this, there's no turning back." Gentaro felt the last of the lollipop dissolve in his mouth before he spat the stick out. "If you really are committed to me, I want you to kiss me with all that you have. Will you do that for me, Ryusei?"

Ryusei slowly nodded his head as he leaned forward and kissed Gentaro on the lips. Their tongues wrapped around each other, tasting cherry-flavored candy and the rush of two mind-blowing drinks shared between one another. Gentaro used this time to pull his pants all the way down to his ankles, glad to finally be free of what was restraining him. Ryusei looked down and whimpered slightly, swallowing another lump in his throat.

"Go on," Gentaro coaxed, dipping his fingers into a second glass of Striped Blue Shepherd. He shuddered as he ran his fingers through his own hard erection. "It tastes like your favorite drink…" He placed his still moist fingers near Ryusei's nose. "And smells like it too."

That was enough incentive for Ryusei to open his lips and take the erection deep into his mouth. Gentaro let out a gasp of surprise. Even if he had trained with his own masters beforehand, he never thought of Ryusei being so good at it. He wanted to run his hands through Ryusei's wet hair and beg for more, but he could do that later. He had a few more things to do.

Reaching underneath the bed, Gentaro pulled out a pair of headphones connected to an mp3 player and some high-tech goggles. As Ryusei continued to suck, he didn't feel the goggles and headphones slip onto his head, but he soon heard a gentle voice telling him to obey, and his vision saw nothing but a mass of white stars swirling in front of him. Drool fell down his lips as he continued to give his master some well-deserved pleasure.

"Damn, Ryusei," Gentaro chuckled. "You're just so good! I can't wait to make you mine forever and ever! Ooh! That feels so good!"

Ryusei just smiled, feeling something coming down his throat. He wanted to do good for his master. He would do _anything_ for his master.

After a few more minutes, Gentaro eventually released, his cum spilling around Ryusei's face. Ryusei, still under the effects of the headphones and visor, shuddered as he also released inside his own boxers. His mouth was now a large grin as his conscious mind melted away into nothingness. Gentaro panted for breath as he saw Ryusei lying on his stomach, now both happy and submissive. The mp3 player would last until morning, thus giving enough time for Ryusei's subconscious to fully assimilate these new commands and let Gentaro run his hands over his new playmate.

Gentaro lied down on the bed and wrapped his legs around Ryusei's waist. Ryusei didn't respond to this intrusion of his own personal space, but rather licked his lips to catch any leftover seed that he could reach. Gentaro placed a kiss on his prize's lips and yawned. Everything was going according to plan.

"Good night," he whispered, placing a kiss on Ryusei's forehead.


	3. Exegesis

**Veneer**

**III: Exegesis**

"_The interpretation of dreams is the royal road to a knowledge of the unconscious activities."_

_-Sigmund Freud_

Ryusei slowly woke up, feeling something pound against his head. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling parts of it being completely sticky.

"What happened last night?" he muttered, massaging his temples. He felt something caked around his face and rubbed his fingers to feel whatever it was. He looked around, seeing a strange room with blue wallpaper and a large bed with black and blue bedsheets and pillows. On the nightstand was a bowl of cherry lollipops and his clothes.

Wait a minute...his CLOTHES?!

He looked down and found himself stripped down to his briefs. His face became red with embarrassment as he immediately grabbed his school uniform and placed it on. His mind was spinning out of control as he tried to figure out what happened to him. He remembered going to the Ouroboros building, drinking something, filling out a registration form, meeting the mysterious 'Matthew' who was really Gentaro...

"_Gentaro Kisaragi...that son of a bitch!"_ Ryusei thought. _"He set me up! If I ever __get my hands on him, he will rue the day that he...that he... did whatever he did to me!"_

He didn't have long to wait as a door opened to the side. Stepping out of what was the bathroom was Gentaro, dressed in his white bathrobe and his black hair combed so that he didn't resemble his delinquent-like self at Amanogawa High. Seeing Ryusei staring at him, he smiled.

"Did you have a lovely time, my sweet kitten?" he asked. "I hope that everything was all right."

"_Of course it wasn't!" _Ryusei screamed in his head. When he spoke, he instead said, "It was, Master." He immediately placed his hands over his mouth, in disbelief as to what he said. Gentaro chuckled.

"Oh, looks like someone's confused as to what happened. Well," Gentaro sat down at the side of the bed and snapped his fingers. "Educe."

Ryusei soon felt his mind spinning out of control as a flood of memories entered his brain. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened to him last night. The drinks, the kisses, him going as far as to...

He rushed to the door in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately, it was around that time when two people entered the room, stopping Ryusei in his tracks. The first one, with long black hair going past his shoulders and grey eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, placed hand on Ryusei's shoulder. Ryusei tensed, afraid that he was going to face even more humiliating ordeals than what happened to him last night.

"Easy there," said the man. "Asclepius, can you calm him down for me?"

"Right, Ophiuchus!" The second man replied, running a hand through his own dirty blond hair. "One cool-down coming up!"

"What are you—MPH!" Ryusei felt a pair of lips crash against his own. He wanted to resist, but instead, he found his arms wrapped around the strange man known as 'Asclepius' and giving into this strange man kissing him.

"Give me a thousand kisses," Asclepius recited, placing a kiss on Ryusei's forehead. "Then another hundred, then another thousand, then a second hundred, then yet another thousand more, then another hundred. Then, when we have made many thousands," Asclepius smirked as he slipped his hands into Ryusei's pants. "We will mix them all up so that we don't know, and so that no one can be jealous of us when he finds out how many kisses we have shared."

"Stop...touching me...!" Ryusei grunted, trying to pull Asclepius off of him. Unfortunately, this only made Asclepius attack him further through licking his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. Ryusei tried his hardest to will his hands to release the awkward hug between the two, but they wouldn't budge. It was if his hands were glued together.

"What have you done to me?" he exclaimed, unable to stop the barrage of kisses and strokes around his groin. "This isn't right! What is this place?"

"Calm down, Sakuta," said Ophiuchus, running a finger down Ryusei's entwined hands. "Just sit down on the chair next to you and we'll tell you everything."

"Like hell I won't do what you say!" Ryusei screamed, kicking Ascleipus in the stomach. Asclepius stumbled back and took in a deep breath of air as he saw Ryusei storm out of the room.

"Freeze," Ophiuchus stated simply, snapping his fingers.

Just as that snap echoed across the room, Ryusei found his whole body paralyzed. He tried looking around, but his neck was completely stiff. It was if he became nothing more than a statue.

"Reverse, then walk, then sit down," Ophiuchus quickly stated. "Oh, and one more thing. Be quiet."

Ryusei wanted to scream, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He turned around and walked toward a chair fitted with cuffs for his arms and legs. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. Instead, he was seeing himself sit down as the cuffs automatically trapped his wrists and ankles. He struggled to move, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing worked. All he could do was just glare at his new captors.

"I suppose you want a bit of a history, right?" asked Gentaro, combing his hair. "Well, I guess we can tell you what Ouroboros truly is. And before you ask, no we are not some sort of prostitute ring or anything of the like."

That still didn't make Ryusei feel any better, and he just kept glaring at them. Asclepius sighed.

"I don't like it when dolls look angry," he said. "Is there any way to calm him down?"

"There is," said Ophiuchus, approaching Ryusei. He grinned and whispered, "Open up."

Ryusei felt his mouth open, but he couldn't even scream as a blue wafer candy was placed on his tongue. Immediately, his mind was overloaded by a familiar taste as he slowly began to suck on it.

"Ah, a Striped Blue Shepherd candy!" said Ascleipus. "Ingenious!"

"Indeed, he seems to be most receptive with that flavor overwhelming him," said Ophiuchus, nodding his head. "Matthew, you did a good job in the conditioning phase."

"Thank you, my lords," said Gentaro. "Now, shall we tell him our story?"

"Might as well," said Asclepius. "If not, things will be getting pretty boring."

"Sakuta," Ophiuchus began. "I suppose you want to know why Matthew had to abduct you and force you into this position. Well, it's because he found something inside you—something that's very important to our cause.

"You see, the Ouroboros organization was created to help those who have lost those important to them. We work for funeral parlors and the like, having people being 'rented' to suit the needs of others. If someone needs a spouse or date, we'll give them one. The only exception is that they cannot have sex and they most definitely cannot kill our rentals.

"Matthew has been our most gifted rental over the past decade. In one year's time, he can fill out a hundred requests and always make our clients happy and well rested due to his whole philosophy of 'friendship'. However, Matthew here has been quite troubled as of late. It seems like his first love has left him, never to return to Earth."

"Nadeshiko," Gentaro whispered, placing a hand over his heart. "Please be safe, wherever you are…"

Asclepius noticed a thin line of drool leaving Ryusei's lips and so placed a cherry lollipop into his mouth to keep him occupied. Having something in his mouth once more, Ryusei began to absentmindedly suck on the sweet. Ophiuchus smiled as he continued to speak.

"When you came to Amanogawa High, Matthew found the perfect replacement for his lost love," he said. "We knew that human curiosity would eventually win in the end, and so you came to us. By filling out that form, we knew you more than you knew yourself, and the drinks helped numb your mind just long enough for Matthew to condition you for the next phase." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the drool dripping down the corners of Ryusei's mouth. "The first one phase was to overload your senses so that you would not figure out what we were going to do to you. Then, Matthew prepared the program that leads us to where we are now. We've been a little 'understaffed' as of late with the Ouroboros organization, and Matthew called us to bring you in. It seems as if you're really good at wearing a mask."

Ryusei just continued to suck on the lollipop, his mind not able to create any coherent thoughts of escape.

"So we've had to go through a few 'risky' endeavors," said Gentaro. "And you know what's amazing? You're our first try. With this, we could possibly make any runaway teen to become a fledgling to us. For now, you'll be converted to a rental doll that can easily become whatever role we need. Think of your mind as a ball of clay that can be easily shaped to whatever we want it to be. One day, you're the son of whose father wants to reconcile with, or perhaps you'll be someone's replacement boyfriend. However," he licked his lips. "Your main role will to be our little puppet. Anything we desire, you shall carry out. All you'll know is happiness flowing through your whole body. Wouldn't you like that? To find happiness?"

At that word, Ryusei let out a tiny moan. His eyes start to roll to the back of his head and his mouth opened as he began to pant. He wanted to writhe around in ecstasy, but the chair prevented him from moving. Instead, he just stuck his tongue out as the lollipop stick fell onto his lap. Gentaro approached his new doll and placed a kiss on its lips.

"And you know what's even better, Ryusei?" he said. "We're going to condition you to love being in this state. Every time we give you a trigger, you'll have that cute little vapid smile you put on to hide your true identity and you'll obey our every single word. I'm sure you hate having to put on that masquerade in front of everyone, but I like it. Why? Because I'm the only one who knows the true you and I don't have to worry about you not keeping it from everyone else? So one day, you can have your mask, and another day you might be the calm, stoic boy who punched me. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"I know it definitely will be!" Asclepius giggled. "What do we do now?"

"Matthew," said Ophiuchus. "Get the headphones and goggles once more. "Sakuta, no…_Inseki_, will be here for another day or so for some 'testing', so to say."

"As you wish, my lords," said Gentaro, approaching the bed. Taking the headphones, mp3 player and goggles into his hands, he licked his lips in excitement. "And I have a good idea how I'll be using Inseki once school starts again. Yes," Gentaro licked his lips once more. "I have a good idea what to do with him…"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ryusei moaned as he turned to his side. His alarm clock roared 7:30 AM, Monday morning. He sat up and placed a hand on his forehead, trying to figure out what happened the past few days. All he remembered was going to the Ouroboros headquarters, filling out a survey and drinking. After that, it all faded into darkness.

_Funny…_he thought to himself. _I usually have an impeccable memory. Why can't I remember the past two days?_

As his alarm clock continued to ring, he also felt his cellphone vibrate. Groaning, he turned his alarm clock up then picked up the call. "Hello?" he asked.

"Good morning, Inseki," said a soft voice. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Before Ryusei could ask who was calling him, he felt his eyes flutter and his breathing slow down. He felt so tired despite only waking up. His voice fell into a whisper as he said, "Anything you desire, master."

"That's a good boy, Inseki. I hope you love that name I gave you."

Ryusei shuddered with pleasure as he brought a hand down close to his thigh, absentmindedly stroking himself. He loved hearing his master's voice and that special name that only he was given. It was like a secret game for just the two of them.

"I need a little help with something important," the voice continued. "You see, I have a friend who needs 'assistance' regarding the Astroswitches and Fourze's training. I don't suppose you can 'take over' for him, correct?"

"Anything for you master," Ryusei replied. His voice was filled with love and lust for this voice. "I'll do whatever you ask of me as long as you give me happiness. My life is meaningless without you, master…"

"All right, then. I'm glad that we're seeing eye to eye, but I must end this call early. Goodbye, Inseki. I hope to see you at school today. I love you."

The person hung up just as Ryusei let out a howl and felt a large, damp spot in his pajama bottoms. A big grin was on his face as he panted for breath, glad to hear his master's voice again. He would do _anything_ for his master, after all.


	4. Quell

**Veneer**

**IV: Quell**

"_What passions cannot music raise or quell?"_

_-John Dryden_

**36 hours ago**

"_He's making good progress," said Ophiuchus, scribbling something down on his clipboard. "The Apophis Program is ensuring that the being known as 'Ryusei Sakuta' will be nothing more than an alias to a beautiful, young specimen known as Inseki. Isn't that right, Asclepius?"_

"_Hmm?" Asclepius placed a kiss on Gentaro's forehead before turning to Ophiuchus. "Sorry, couldn't hear you over the noise we're making."_

_Ophiuchus just rolled his eyes as he took a glance back at Ryusei's unconscious form. The unconscious teen had wires and patches covering his arms and legs, one of them twitching every now and them from the stimuli currently bombarding his brain. His sense of hearing and sight were dulled by the goggles and headphones he wore the night before, his subconscious mind absorbing the programming as his real thoughts. Stuffed into his mouth was a cherry lollipop, one that would normally be found at the carnival that could last for days. Drool fell down Ryusei's lips as his senses were being overloaded by the contraptions that binded him to the chair._

"_He looks so cute!~" Asclepius cooed, going to Ryusei. He admired the martial artist's toned body, rubbing a hand over Ryusei's stomach. Ryusei just smiled and purred in response. "Ooh, he's like a little kitten!"_

"_That's the point," said Gentaro, dressing himself in a blue and gold kimono. "If I call him 'Inseki-neko', he'll become a cat for us. He'll purr, lick his paws, lick up any cream that's given to him, and more...he'll be such a sweet pet for the three of us."_

"_But he's more than that, you two," said Ophiuchus., adjusting his glasses. "We've been losing more and more of our employees to something called the 'Ugly Ducklings', and we don't know who's the head of the operation. Hopefully, we can use Inseki to go undercover for us and expose the ringleader trying to make a mockery of our cause."_

"_Then what do we do with the employees we still have?" asked Gentaro._

"_Tell them to keep doing any jobs they've been required to do, and also tell them to keep up with their weekly videos," Ophiuchus answered. "As for Inseki, enforce his trigger words whenever you can, and make sure you give him a cherry lollipop for stimuli."_

"_Ah, why can't we give him some drinks?" Asclepius whined. "I mean, he needs to lighten up. A lot."_

"_Just because we serve non-alcoholic drinks, doesn't mean that we can go sharing it to every Dick and Jane at school," Gentaro replied. "If an outsider gets a taste of it with the venom laced with it, we're going to have a bigger scandal than what happened with the Lunar Witches a while back."_

"_Ritsuko can really go over her head sometimes," Asclepius nodded his head. "She really thought that she was actually a witch and she had to go through training all over again so she didn't cause another incident where she wanted to burn down your High School. We definitely have to ensure that the lines between 'fantasy' and 'reality' don't get screwed up again after that."_

"_Which is why we have Inseki here," said Ophiuchus. "We'll use him as a way to test our limits, and to ease our personal satisfaction..." He smirked as he scribbled down some more notes. "Along with him getting along quite well withour little family, don't you think?"_

"_That should work out just fine," said Gentaro, checking his cellphone. "And in the meantime, I might want to use him for my own devices."_

"_Such as?" said Asclepius._

"_I have some friends in my little school club that could actually be of some benefit," Gentaro began to text a emssage as he spoke. "One will be a great employee for the rental service, and the other could be great for getting intel on some fresh meat that we're in desperate need of. If I can play my cards right, I can get both of their attention and guide them to enter Ouroboros and..." he smirked. "I think you two can figure out what's coming."_

"_Ooh, new friends!" Asclepius cackled. "That'll be so much fun, Matthew!"_

"_Then it's settled," said Ophiuchus, pouring a mixture of the Blue Shepherd's Drink into three glasses. "To us, the Serpents of Order...and may the great King Ouroboros continue to guide us in our circle of life."_

"_Hear, hear!" Asclepius cackled, taking a drink into his hands. Gentaro just smirked as he began to plan what he had in store for Ryusei Sakuta._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sarina Sonada, the homeroom teacher for Ryusei's class, didn't make it to school that day. Instead, they had a substitute teacher named Takashi Satake, who was also Amanogawa High's detention counselor.

Unfortunately, Ryusei's mind wasn't on that. His mind was feeling so fuzzy. All he could think about was Gentaro Kisaragi. The way Gentaro smiled, spoke, laughed...his eyes wouldn't stop gazing at this delinquent.

"_What the hell did he do to me?" _Ryusei thought to himself, scribbling something in his notebook. He was trying to write theories as to the missing 36 hours of his life, but all he had were doodles. This was something definitely unlike him. He was so caught-up trying to figure out what was going on, he didn't notice someone calling his name.

"Oi! Ryusei!"

At the sound of his name, Ryusei shot up, seeing Gentaro waving a hand in front of his face. Gentaro smiled.

"Come on, man," he said, patting Ryusei's shoulder. "You need to focus, okay? Focus, Ryusei."

When those words left Gentaro's lips, the fog in Ryusei's mind vanished. He could think clearly now, as if the veil shrouding his mind was lifted. Ryusei smiled and nodded his head.

"Right, Gentaro," he said. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right, buddy," said Gentaro. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"_I don't know what type of friends you're talking about, Kisaragi..." _thought Ryusei. _"But don't lump me with your kin."_

Gentaro kept smiling as he turned his gaze back onto the teacher's words. He narrowed his eyes as his mind began processing how well the plan was turning out. He searched his pocket for something and pulled it out. It was a cherry lollipop. Slowly unwrapping it as to not disturb anyone's concentration, he stuck it into his mouth and began to lick it slowly.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Classes went by faster than expected. When the bell finally rang for the students to go home, Ryusei packed up his bags and began to rush out of the classroom, heading straight for the Rabbit Hatch.

He stopped walking and shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be going there—he was going to go home and do homework and figure out what happened to him back at the Ouroboros club. There was this black void in his mind and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on those missing memories.

He remembered riding his motorcycle and handing the keys to a girl named Shirogane.

He remembered showing the card with the host's name "Matthew" to the bouncer, signing a long registration form, and drinking something.

He remembered entering the room with the starry sky, the scent of rain, and the blue and black pillows. He remembered tasting lollipops and a warm body against his own. He just couldn't recall the face or voice of this person, or why that person was there to begin with. He also couldn't recall what happened after that...it was just so frustrating!

"Are you all right, Inseki?" said a voice. "You don't look so well."

Ryusei groaned and felt his head starting to spin. His vision became blurry as he turned around to see who was speaking to him. The person behind him was so familiar, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Shh, Inseki," The person began to stroke his hair and run a finger down Ryusei's neck. "Relax, and let your fake persona fade away. Let the true you come forth."

Inseki's eyes fluttered open and a gentle smile appeared on his face. Now he remembered what happened and who called out to him. Standing in front of him was his beloved master.

"Master," Inseki cooed, wrapping his arms around the strange person. "Oh, Master...did I do good today?"

"Yes, you did. However, while at school, you must remember to call me by my alias, Gentaro Kisaragi. We don't want anyone to know of our little 'love affair', do we?"

"No, of course not." Inseki placed a kiss on his Master's lips. "It's only for us...no one should know of our love." He trailed his hand toward Gentaro's legs. "No one..."

"Good." Gentaro placed a kiss on Inseki's forehead. "Do you remember what I told you this morning?"

"Of course. I'll do whatever you say...only for you." Inseki leaned in close and wrapped his arms tight. "I want you so badly..."

"For now, just do what I asked you to do this morning so no one raises suspicion. Also, I shall be calling you by your alias 'Ryusei' while we are in the presence of my 'friends'. Unless I say your alias alongside your special trigger, do not revert to your alias. Do you understand?"

Inseki nodded his head as if he was an eager puppy ready to play fetch. Gentaro licked his lips and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket.

"Open," he commanded. Inseki stuck his tongue out as his master placed a cherry lollipop into his mouth. He shivered in delight as he began to suck it gently, his tongue absorbing the flavor that always drove him wild. Gentaro just took Inseki by the hand as they walked toward the abandoned locker to prepare for their special day ahead.

"_Sakuta is so easy to fool..." _Gentaro thought to himself. _"The process worked perfectly, just how Master Ophiuchus and Asclepius said it would. It won't be long now until his old persona is erased forever, and there's nothing that he can do about it."_


End file.
